


Conatus: Tales Of Acheros and Algea

by Lograves



Series: Acerbumdulce [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acheros, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, Other, and some extra, but can also be read as singular ig, it makes more sense if you read Acheros, just one shots about my OC's, let's see who also makes the cut later, tags may alter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lograves/pseuds/Lograves
Summary: Just some One-shots from the characters from Acheros and Algea.  Can be read as a stand- alone but like? if you tried really hard I guess.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Acerbumdulce [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857829





	1. Luana [I]

January 7th , 1969

The path home from school was always the thing Luana hated the most; the path always left her new shoes with dirt and the rocks would always break them. Plus, it was quite a long way.

Normally, Luana didn't mind it too much, especially during the Spring or the Summer. The flowers would bloom, and the fields ahead made the walk somewhat worth it. But, on Winter days like this one, the road was mostly muddy, ruining her shoes, and the cold seemed to always manage freeze her bones.

Today, above all Winter days, was worse. The wind blew harshly on Luana's face, making the tears on her cheeks sting. Luana looked down at her red, swollen hands and cried a bit harder.

Honestly, she hated her school- first it's girls only, that only ever talk about the town's parties. Second, she gets punished for every other thing! If she is a few minutes late, she gets punished; if she gets an answer wrong, she's punished; if she tells a girl who made fun of her hair to go fuck herself, she get's punished. All they do is punish her!

Luana's hands sting harder when the wind harshly blew on them, making Luana hiss. Out of all the other days, this one was the worse. 10 strokes of the ruler, what an exaggeration. All she did was jump a small fence.

"That's not very ladylike; what are you, a boy?" Luana mimicked her professor's shrilled voice, kicking a muddy rock on her way. The splash of the rock ended up messing the ends of her new dress, which Luana just knew would add to her problems.

That school did not allow Luana to do anything fun; all she could do was jump rope with the other girls, who normally didn't even let Luana play with them. They all lived closed by on the other side of the town, but Luana's house was on the outskirts of their small town. The only people that lived closed by were some families whose kids were all around her brother's age. That lucky bastard.

He always got away with everything, but Luana had to get in trouble for every other thing she does. When her brother tells his friends off, her dad just laughs; but when she does, she's grounded. When her brother get's an awful habit of throwing rocks at cats, her dad just shakes his head and says 'boys will be boys'; but when Luana throws a rock to her brother's legs to make him stop, now she's got to clean the entire hen house alone. Even that one time her brother woke up bald she got blamed! She told her parents that she didn't shave it (even if she felt very compelled to do it after he insulted her the day before) but to no avail.

Her brother is allowed to go the fair on the town next to theirs, she's not. No matter how much she argues about it, her father always says the same.

"He's a boy, Luana, he can protect himself."

Luana huffs, remembering the same thing her dad says just about everything. She even feels bad, getting mad about this. She knows she has it better than most. Her house has in-door pluming and her dad always tried to spoil her with small things like new shoes every other 3 months, new clothes whenever they can, some dolls and even a bike her dad bought her when he went to the North. Luana smiles thinking of her brand-new bike. She's not really allowed to use it much, so it doesn't break, but she and her brother were the first ones to get one in their town.

Still, Luana would prefer to be way worse off and be able to do whatever she wanted. She wanted to be able to climb a tree without her dad shaking his head or telling her to get down, she wanted to be able to wear pants way more than she does. And above all, she wanted to do something with her life.

Her dad had this very horrible idea that Luana wanted to be a stay at home mum, and therefore didn't need to do more than the 4th grade. She hoped to be able to change his mind by the time she finished it.

Luana could see her house in the distance and sighed. She knew her dad would be mad, and her mother would be disappointed.

The dog started to bark, signifying Luana's return. There was no turning back now. She opened the door, which caused her hands to sting, and entered the house.

Even if they were a bit better off, their house was still pretty modest. The kitchen was attached to the living room, which only held a small couch and their new brand possession: a tiny black and white TV. There was one hallway, with a tiny bathroom door, her parent's room and a second room , that her parents divided with a fake wall so both her kids could have a 'room of their own'. There was only one door for that room from the hallway, Luana would have to enter her brother's 'room' to open the door to her's.

In the kitchen, Luana saw her mum smile at her from the stove, probably making a snack, and saw her dad and brother sitting in the kitchen table, clearly just back from work.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day at school?" Her mum said, coming over to kiss her head. Luana discreetly hid her hands in her skirt. Still, from the corner of her eyes she could see her brother frown.

"It was okay, I-" Luana started, only to be interrupted by her brother.

"What's wrong with your hands?" He said, not moving from his somewhat casual pose. At that, her dad, who had been entertained with some piece of an engine, looked up, focusing his eyes on Luana's hidden hands. His eyes met her's and Luana could see the exhaustion on them.

"Are you serious, Luana? Again?" He sighed, letting go of the wrench to massage his temple. "What did you do this time?"

Luana looked down, feeling ashamed. No matter the situation, her dad could always make her feel like a little kid who was caught stealing a cookie.

"I jumped a fence." Luana mumbled, but by the sputter her dad did, she knew he heard. Luana felt her mother's presence leave her side, going back to where she was previously.

"How do you expect me to allow you to continue going to school if you can't even behave there? Why would you even jump a fence? What did you even gain from that?" Her dad yelled.

Luana felt a bubble on anger inside, she hated that that was her father's first argument for everything.

"It's not like a got an answer wrong, I simply did something stupid! If it was Tony, you wouldn't even care!" She said, looking at her dad.

"You're not Tony, you're you, and I won't allow you to go anymore if you are just going to behave like an idiot. What's the point in going to school if you don't seem to learn anything there?"

" I'm better than half the girls there!"

"You also cause half the trouble!" He yelled. Luana heard her mother reprehend her dad and he sighed. "Why can't you just behave like all those other girls? I've never heard any of their parents complain about them doing anything s like this." He said in a calmer voice.

"That's because they're stupid."

"Luana-" Her dad reprehended.

"No, I'm right on this one. They're stupid and mean and they were even the ones who dared me to go get a marble that escaped!"

"Luana!" Her dad yelled. "How many times have I told you not to interrupt me?" Luana guessed her mother threw her another look, because her dad sighed once more to calm down. "Just go to your room, and no bike for a month."

Luana made a sound of indignation and was about to protest, but after she saw the look her dad sent her way, she simply huffed and walked down the hall.

She opened the door to her brother's room- as messy as always, but God forbid if she had a book out of place- and opened the door to her own room. Her room wasn't much. The walls were white, there was a small desk next to the door, almost hugged to the small wardrobe. Her bed was pushed against a wall, leaving almost no space to walk. In the walls, there was a shelf filled with books and close to her bed was a small window her dad installed so she could get any light in her half of a room.

Luana threw her satchel to the chair of the desk, kicked her shoes off and threw herself to her bed. Like every time she was sent to her room, she would simply stare at the ceiling in anger until she felt too tired to be angry.

Luana heard her bedroom door opened but was too stubborn to look from the ceiling. After a while, she felt the bed dip and a soft hand caressing her own. Luana sighed, she knew who it was.

"You know" Her mother started, "It just a bit idiotic of you to jump that fence, especially for some girls you don't even like." Her mother's voice was always so calming, that it managed to calm Luana down.

"Yea, I know." Luana finally said. "But I wanted to, anyway."

Her mum hummed, moving closer to Luana's face to stroke her hair.

"You know, some control over your impulses would be good." Luana huffed

"What for? So, I can be 'little miss perfect'?"

"No." Her mum started "So you can grow. Learning to control yourself isn't something you do because you're a girl, you do it because of others."

"Tony doesn't control himself, why should I?"

"Well, I tell Tony the same thing, I'd like one of my kids to listen to me."

"...It's not fair." Luana whispered. She could feel the tears returning but wouldn't let them fall. "He gets to do whatever he wants, but I can't even continue going to school?"

"Lu... Your brother doesn't get all he wants either." Luana huffed. "It's true. He also quit school, to help your dad. And your dad thinks I might need help here."

"But I don't want to do that! I want to do something else! I want to be more than this." Luana cried, letting her tears fall freely now. She hated to cry in front of others, but she knew her mother would not consider it a weakness. She was just too tired of this never-ending battle.

"And you will." Her mum replied calmly, still stroking her hair lovingly, "You know I won't let your father take you out of school if that's what you really want. But you have got to start behaving, Luana."

"I'll try." Her mother kept stroking her hair, letting silence involve them. Luana stared at the ceiling. No matter what, she was going to go to school. She would do good and she'd get to do something she'd actually like in the future. She would get a house with a big garden and have a dog and cat that could sleep inside. She would learn how to be nicer to others and make some friends who would visit her.

She smiled. Yes, she would go to school, no matter what. And she'd have a happy life, on her own terms.


	2. Pauline [I]

July 10th, 1971  
Pauline’s mother always told her that birthdays were important and made sure to celebrate them all. However, one seemed more important than the others. Ever since Pauline accidentally lit her own candles when she was 7, that her parents knew she too was a witch.   
But getting the letter to Beauxbâtons on the beginning of the summer seemed to solidify it more than anything. Her parents, of course, were joyous beyond compare.  
Pauline guessed that is the reason why they’re throwing her an even bigger birthday party than usual. Normally, it’s Pauline’s whole family- all her 4 aunts from her mum’s side and even her squib aunt from her dad’s- and some close friends from her parents.   
However, since it’s Pauline’s 11th birthday, they invited just about every pureblood family in France (and Aunt Marie-Thérèse and her husband, Barty).   
Pauline looked at herself in the mirror once more. She was using a pretty blue dress, same colour as her eyes. Her hair was neatly styled into a fancy knot and her mother even allowed her to use a bit of makeup (not enough to cover her freckles like Pauline wanted though). She looked way prettier than she ever felt, and she could only hope that tonight would turn out great.   
Pauline didn’t fear parties per se- she simply didn’t like them. They were always so crowded and there was an invisible pressure on her to be the perfect hostess. Plus, Pauline was never the best at socializing.   
With adults, everything was fine: her parents would introduce her, she’d smile, do some polite small talk and leave. Her problem was with the other children. They all had their own groups already, and even if they never rejected Pauline from one, she never really felt like she was apart from one either.   
She knew it didn’t help the fact that she was pretty shy. First interactions always ended up with the other kids thinking Pauline was too boring since she barely talked. She tried to change it so many times, but it was just so hard for her to change something that is a part of her.   
Pauline looked down at her hands. They were paler than usual and shaking. She sighed. She was going to make sure tonight was perfect. Perhaps she’d even meet someone like her.   
Pauline heard a knock on her door, and a few seconds later, her mother entered the room. Pauline always saw her mother as one of the most eloquent women alive. Her cream dress fit her like a glove and her hair fell down in curls on her shoulder, nicely pinned in placed. Her makeup was light and complementary, and she wore a diamond neckless Pauline’s father got her. Seeing her mother in full confidence made Pauline tug on her dress and make sure her hair was still pinned.   
“What are you still doing here? The party is about to start!” Pauline looked at her reflection once more, before smiling and going to her mother.   
“Just getting ready.” She simply said. Her mother kept staring at Pauline, like she knew what Pauline was actually doing. Her mother reached out a hand to caress Pauline’s cheek.   
“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. There’s a ton of children here tonight, I’m sure you’ll hit it off with one.” Her mother smiled, and Pauline could feel herself imitating her.   
They both walked down the stairs together. Pauline’s house was like just about every other pureblood house she ever been to; a big entrance, even bigger stairs, big and bright rooms, normally painted in pastels. There were always details of gold everywhere and paintings of old members of the family. In her house, her favourite was the painting of her great-great-grand-Aunt Olympe who’d speak about the French Revolution every change she’d get, and how she’d hope more was done.   
The hall was already filled with aristocrats and some younger kids. Pauline smiled, hoping to look as elegant as her mother.   
After the formal introductions, Pauline was free to do as she wished. She looked around, trying to find someone to talk to beside her cousins. All the boys were together, discussing quidditch matches, and the girls were all separated into different groups. By now, Pauline knew who to avoid the most, and who didn’t mind her presence.  
She decided to make her way to Aalis Bonnesante, a petite blond girl a year younger than Pauline. Aalis already had a few friends, but she always welcomed Pauline and tried to include her in conversations.  
“Hey Birthday Girl!” Pauline heard halfway to Aalis.  
Pauline looked around and noticed that it was Alphonsine Moreau who called her. Alphonsine was easily the most talked about girl of her age. All the girls wanted to be friends with her and enjoy all the perks that comes with being popular. Pauline never really held many talks with her. They have been at the same parties since they were babies, but since Alphonsine tripped her into mud when she was 8 that Pauline decided to stay away from Alphonsine’s way.   
Alphonsine gestured her to come over to her little group. Next to her, stood Manon Goubeaux and two girls older by two years, Isabeau Laurent and Saiph Brodeur. Pauline smiled at the girls and tried to discreetly wipe her sweaty hands in her dress. If she managed to become Alphonsine’s friend, then everyone would want to be her friend.   
“Hi girls.” Pauline said and immediately wanted to slap herself. Could she sound any more awkward?   
Still, all of them smiled and said hello back. They all did the formal hellos by kissing both cheeks as well.   
“11 already! I see your parents went all out.” Isabeau said, looking around to all the food and caters.   
“Yes, they were so proud when I got my letter, I think that’s why they went all out this year.” Pauline smiled. Alphonsine eyebrows quirked and she smiled.   
“You got your letter? My parents got me the finest new robes from Maison Capenoir when I got mine.” Alphonsine extended her arm, and the other girls all touched the fine silk of her new dress. Pauline did too and gave a comment on how fine they were.   
Pauline had never felt happier. All these girls, popular ones too, had invite her to talk with them! She kept looking at them as they talk a bit between themselves about which robe shop was the best and sighed. It looked like her lucky day had come.   
The girls were discussing which wizard sweet was best, when Alphonsine sighed, looking around in a bored expression. Pauline straighten up, decided to speak a bit louder than usual so she wouldn’t be ignored.   
“What’s wrong Alphonsine?” With that, all the girls looked at Alphonsine. After a few more sighs, she replied.   
“I’m just bored. Is there no way we could leave?” She said, looking at Pauline, who nervously bit her lip. Her parents had told her not to bring guests to the top floor, better even if she didn’t leave the ball room, but this was her only change of getting friends.   
“Well, we aren’t supposed to leave the ball room…” Pauline trailed, not wanting to directly say no. Alphonsine sighed once more and made a move to leave.   
“But!” Pauline yelled, drawing the girl’s attentions “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go to my room- as long we’re sneaky.”   
And so, the 5 girls tried to make their way silently out of the ball, and to the top floor. It seemed only really Pauline took the sneaky part seriously, since the other girls didn’t make an effort on keeping quiet or at least getting a bit low. But Pauline didn’t mind their laughs. They were here, with her, by choice.   
Pauline opened the door to her room and tried to quickly see if anything was out of place. Thankfully, Pauline couldn’t really sleep unless her room was clean, so nothing was really that messy.   
“Here we are.” She said, her voice a bit higher than usual. She internally cringed and hoped the girls didn’t noticed.   
Thankfully, none seem that interested, since they started to look around. Alphonsine and Isabeau made their way to the wardrobe. Saiph went straight to the mirror to check her lipstick and Manon wondered around Pauline’s desk.   
“Oh.” Alphonsine said, holding up a white dress that Pauline’s Aunt had gifted her. “This is so pretty.” Alphonsine said, caressing it. The way Alphonsine was looking at the dress made an idea spark in Pauline.   
“You can have it, if you want!” Pauline grinned. Alphonsine smiled a looped smile at Pauline.   
“Really? Thank you!” She said now holding the dress to her body.   
“Hmm, a bit small, but that’s not a problem.” She said, clearly already lost in her thoughts. Isabeau rolled her eyes and went try some of Pauline’s makeup.   
“You have so little.” She said. Pauline could feel her cheeks burn.  
“Yes, well, my mother doesn’t want me using much.” Isabeau didn’t reply but shared a look with Saiph.   
From behind her, Manon giggled. Pauline turned to her to see the girl trying to hold a smile. There was something very awkward about her pose, but Pauline couldn’t figure it out.   
“I’ve got an idea! Why don’t we go to try your new dress?” Manon said, looking at Alphonsine. Alphonsine furrowed her brow but cleared it merely seconds after, her eyes sparkling.   
“Yes! Pauline stay here, so you can tell me if I look good, the girls are just going to help me put it on!” Alphonsine replied, already pushing Isabeau and Saiph to the exit.   
“Oh okay.” Pauline said, trying her best to not sound disappointed. “You don’t need to leave; I’ve got a private bathroom.” Pauline pointed to the door close to her desk. Manon immediately entered, quickly followed by the rest. Before they closed the door, however, Alphonsine turn towards Pauline   
“No peaking!” She said. The girls closed the door and Pauline heard the simple click of the lock. She sighed and decided to sit on the bed.   
This was normal, they knew each other longer so of course she’d want them inside. If everything goes right, in the future maybe Pauline would be as included in as this.   
After a few minutes, she could hear giggles. Assuming it meant Alphonsine was ready, Pauline stood and went a bit closer to the door ( but not too close as to seem desperate). And yet, the girls wouldn’t leave.   
“Hey what you guys laughing at, is it a joke?” she asked. Pauline wasn’t the best at telling them, but she remembered one her mother used to tell her as a kid.  
“A big one! Listen to this!” She could hear Alphonsine clear her throat.   
“Today was Louis Dubois birthday, and I was invited! I’m sure it was only because our parents are friends but I’m still excited! I hope he really likes the gift I got him, maybe even enough for a kiss on the cheek!” The girls laughed some more, but Pauline could only feel dread. She looked at her desk, it all made sense now.   
“Hey!” She yelled, banging on the door, panic clawing at her throat, “Give that back! That’s private!” Pauline had never felt so embarrassed as she did now, who knows what they tell people after what they read.   
“OH! Heard this one, it’s my favourite!”   
“Today I got my Beauxbâtons letter! I’m so glad! I hate to say it, but I felt some relief. I know my parents would love me no matter what, but I was afraid I was actually a squib and wouldn’t get to go to Beauxbâtons!” Pauline could hear someone snort. “I was surprised too, I’d always assume you’d be like your auntie, that disgrace.” The girls laughed harder and she could hear Manon read a particularly embarrassing entry from a ball last year where Pauline tripped and fell in front of some older boys.   
No matter how much she banged on the door or how much she yelled in despair, the four girls didn’t open the door until Pauline was sure they read everything. When they did, Manon simply pushed Pauline out of the way and threw Pauline’s diary onto the desk.   
The four girls walked to the door, still laughing. Alphonsine stopped at the door and looked at Pauline.   
Pauline was sure she could have said something truly mean about Pauline’s aspect right now: her hair had fallen astray all around her face, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, the bit of mascara she had used had now left big black streaks on her cheeks and she was still whimpering.   
Instead, Alphonsine simply smiled and held her hands covered with Pauline’s dress up.   
“Thanks for the dress.” And with that they left. Pauline felt a weird anger in her and ran to the door, slamming it.   
She screamed in anger, which then led to her to start crying again. She could already fill a headache, which caused her to cry even more in pain. She kept crying until the anger left her.   
Still whimpering, Pauline walked to her bed, sitting on it. She looked outside the window.  
She should have known, why else would these girls talk to her if it wasn’t to mess with her? In fact, why would anyone want to talk to her? All these years, and all these parties, and Pauline actually thought anything would change.   
Pauline kept whimpering silently in her bed, hoping that, one day everything would be easier.


	3. Henry [I]

August 13th , 1964 

There was a lot Henry did not yet understand. For example, no matter how much his mum tried, Henry could not understand the concept of hibernation. Or why his mum always made him grasp her hand when crossing roads- after all he was six, it wasn't like he was a small child.   
A lot of things just didn't make sense to Henry, but above all, he just couldn’t understand why they were moving. Or why the move made his mum feel the way she did.   
She tried to hide it, but Henry could feel her chest move a lot at night, and hear her little silent whimpers, like she was trying her very best not to make noise while crying. When that happened, his mum had a habit of holding Henry a bit too tightly, and to not make her embarrassed, he pretends to be asleep.   
Yes, there was lot Henry didn’t understand yet, and it made him mad. Sometimes, when he was mad, he did something bad, like right now, as Henry unpacked some of the clothes his mum had packed earlier. Maybe if he was fast enough, they wouldn’t have to move.   
“Hen! Come here and tell me what toy you want to bring on the journey.”  
“None." he yelled back, stubbornly keeping his resolve to end this move. Clearly, that wasn’t the right answer, since his mum came from their shared room to ask him again. But of course, once she caught him unpacking, she ran to him.   
“Henry stop that! What do you think you're doing?” she scolded, removing his hands from the box.   
“Unpacking.” He simply answered. He could see his mum sigh and starting to rub her temple. Looking better at her, he saw how dark the skin under her eyes were.   
“Not this again. Henry, we've talked about this.”   
Henry sneezed and his mum quickly grabbed a napkin from the kitchen box.  
“I still don’t get it.” He muttered.   
Henry saw his mum's lips purse as she sat down on the floor. She opened her arms and Henry quickly went to them. Even when he was mad, his mother's hugs were something he'd never deny.   
“I’ve told you. We’re going to stay with Uncle Tristan for a while.”  
“But I don’t like sleeping at Uncle Tristan's. I hate sleeping on the couch.” Henry said, getting agitated in his mother’s arms. His mum started to caress his hair in a soothing matter.   
“I know sweetheart. I promise this time it won’t be for a long time. Just until I find a good job. Then we'll get another flat- a bigger one, with your own room.”   
“I don’t want my own room." Henry whined. “I want to stay here, in this flat. The boys close to Uncle Tristan always made me be the goalkeeper.”   
His mum sighed and kissed his temple.   
“I know, I don’t like it either, but its only for a little while, I promised.”   
“Why can’t we stay with Uncle Charles? He's got a house big for us all.” Henry muttered.   
Immediately, Henry knew he said something wrong. Whenever Henry talked about his Uncle Charles, or even his grandparents, his mum got this look in her eyes, this mean spark that told Henry she didn’t really like them that much.   
“Your uncle says now is a bad time- same as usual.” She muttered with spite coming out in the end.   
Henry looked at his old sneakers, a bad feeling settling on his stomach. He hated to make his mum feel bad. Even more then he hated to move.   
“Okay." he whispered, still looking down. “It's just for a little while?”   
His mum smiled, but there was something sad about it. “It’s just for a little while." She confirmed.   
Henry smiled, hoping that it would make his mum feel better. “Then I want to take the fire truck with me.” He said and saw his mum crack a real smile.   
*  
His Uncle Tristan's flat was bigger than all the other flats Henry ever stayed in. It also only had one room, but it was huge, and the living room and the kitchen were separated.   
As usual, his Uncle Tristan smiled at him and ruffled his hair when they got there. And as usual, Henry went to the living room to turn the tv on while Uncle Tristan and his mum talked. The conversation never got Henry's attention, since it was always the same thing.   
His mum would come in and hug Uncle Tristan. Then she'd thank him for a long time while Uncle Tristan told her not to worry about it. As usual, most of their packed things stayed in his mum’s old car, only the clothes and some of Henry’s toys would come in.   
Henry had to admit it, even if he hated to stay with Uncle Tristan, it was better than that time his mum decided they should camp on their car for a few nights. She had claimed it would be a fun adventure, but all it did was make Henry feel sore.   
Henry could hear steps over the cartoons and saw his Uncle Tristan sit next to him.   
“How you doin' lad?” he asked the same way he always did.   
“Good.” Henry would answer, like he always did.   
“I've got somethin’ for ye.” He said, getting up. Henry perked up at the thought of a gift. By the time his uncle came back, Henry was jumping in his seat, grinning like a mad man.   
Uncle Tristan laughed, and ruffled his hair once more.   
“Okay lad, calm down. Here you go.” He said, giving Henry a big squared box. Henry lost his enthusiasm a bit when he saw the box wasn’t wrapped, but quickly got it again as he opened it.   
“A football!” He screamed, quickly destroying the box while trying to take the ball from it.   
“I heard ye like to play.”   
“I love it!” he squealed, jumping around, trying to play with it.   
Uncle Tristan quickly got up and grabbed it again.   
“Outside only, okay lad?” he said, looking at Henry dead in the eyes. Henry nodded and asked if he could go to the street to play a bit.  
Uncle Tristan smiled and threw the ball back.   
*  
Later that night, Henry couldn’t sleep. That wasn’t something weird, since every time they moved or went to Uncle Tristan's, the first night always felt weird to Henry.   
No matter how many times he came here he just couldn’t get used to the weird shadows on the dark living room. Henry glanced at the entrance and saw a particular shadow that looked like a monster. He shivered and squeezed his mother’s hand tightly.   
His mum, who was sleeping close to him on the floor, stirred.   
“What’s wrong sweetie?” She mumbled, slurring the words together, looking around with small tired eyes.   
“Mum" He said, in a small voice. “I can’t sleep.”   
His mum sat; her face closer to his as she caressed his hair.   
“What’s the problem?” Henry looked at his mum for a second and considered what to say. What could he say? The problem seemed too big to say. He didn’t want to have to move again, he didn’t want to be in the dark living room, he didn’t want to have to make new friends again.   
“The shadows are creepy." He whispered. In the end, he knew that if he said something else, it might make his mum sad. Henry hated to see his mum sad.  
His mum smiled and kissed his forehead  
“Do you want me to sleep with you?” She asked and Henry nodded, getting up from the couch. His mum got up slowly and settled in the couch. Henry wasted no time in jumping in, curling to his mother’s side.   
Henry closed his eyes as he felt his mother pass her fingers through his hair. He held her tightly.   
“Ma?" he whispered. His mum hummed.   
“Why do you need a new job?” He felt his mum tense, but she never stop her movements.  
“Well,” she started to say, slowly. “Do you remember how you got very sick last week? And mummy had to stay at home with you?” Henry nodded, keeping his eyes close.   
“Well my boss didn’t like it that much since I didn’t warn them early on.”   
“So, you got fired?” because of me?   
His mum shook her head.   
“No, no I... quit. I needed to spend time with you, you needed me.”   
“But your job-" his mum held him too tightly as she spoke.   
“No job is more important than you. Don’t worry, I’ll get another one. A better one. So we can get a bigger place, and you can even join a football club, wouldn’t you like that?”   
Henry nodded, but he didn’t really listen. Now, holding his mum, he was finally able to fall asleep.


	4. 𝐽𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑠 [𝐼]

**_19th of January 1974_ **

James truly felt like he was being punished.

I mean, by now he was sure he had proven he could be quiet during class, so why did McGonagall insist in still having him seat next to the Lily Evans?

Sure, he'd admit it, she wasn't as bad as he first thought. At first, he absolutely hated it. Especially after she said she wouldn't go to her _own_ house's quidditch games just to hang around _Snivellus_.

But she wasn't a bad person. Even though she clearly didn't like him, whenever he got lost in his thoughts, she'd wake him up and tell him which page they were on now. If he broke his quill, she let him borrow one. She even let him use her ink once, when he gave his to Peter, who had forgotten.

And he _knew_ she liked his jokes- but not all. She didn't like his jokes about Slytherins, but when he sarcastically answered to something stupid said in class.

She tried not to laugh, but James saw her shoulder's shake once.

Still, even if she wasn't all that bad, it didn't mean he wouldn't prefer to spent it next to Sirius or Remus. Evans just outright refuse to speak during class, and James just couldn't maintain his attention every second on Professor McGonagall.

Longingly, he looked behind, where Sirius was sitting next to Marcellus.

Lucky bastard. Even if Marcellus wasn't that much fun, at least _he_ would chit-chat.

James felt a jab on his side. He knew it was Evans' aggressive way to tell him to pay attention before McGonagall would notice. Sighing, he turned to the front of the class.

Today, they were learning Felifor's spell, which had to be by far the weirdest one yet. James had no idea in which dire situation he'd need to turn a cat into a cauldron, and truly he wished to never discover.

After 20 minutes, they finally finished the theory part, and Professor McGonagall brought a few cats.

James peered as he watched them.

"Look how cute!" He commented. He turned to Evans, who seemed to be ignoring him. "What are we going to name ours?"

She sent him a pointed look.

"I'm pretty sure they already have a name."

"A middle name then."

James saw the ends of her lips quirk upwards just the slightest. She sighed.

"Name it whatever you want, Potter."

"Alright!" He replied, just as Professor McGonagall set a cat on their table. James immediately started to pet him. "Why, hello, 'Whatever you want'!"

James heard Evans sigh once more, but she joined in on the petting.

They decided to take turns. Evans would go first. After 10 minutes, they switched. As James took his wand out, he heard a noise of frustration from behind him, where Blishwick sat next to Bridget Farrell.

"To hell with this spell!" He heard Blishwick say, nudging the cat in Farrell's direction. The Slytherin girl smirked and recited the spell. "I don't see how this spell would even be useful in the future."

"Oh, you never know," Evans said, turning to look at her, "You could always throw a cauldron to any one's head if they messed with you."

Blishwick snickered but frowned. "Who would ever mess with me? I'm a lovely person."

James stared at her, long forgetting about Whatever You Want.

"Who knows, maybe you get cornered by Death Eaters and all you see is a cat."

Farrell furrowed, "Why would they mess with her? She's a pureblood, He-who-must-not-be-named doesn't target Purebloods."

"So?" James asked, "You think he'll leave you alone just because of your blood?" James frowned. Ever since the war broke out, he noticed how many pureblood families decided to stay neutral to it. As if the horrors of war weren't happening, even if it wasn't for them. James despised it, and he knew that, when he graduated, he wanted to fight for a better future for all.

"I hate to boost Potter's ego, but he's right." His head snapped to Evans. Her green eyes were so determined that James even allowed the comment about his ego to pass. "This war will only get worse, and if we don't stand for ourselves, Voldemort will try to kill us all." She finished, eery calm, as if she didn't just tell the small group that in this war, death was imminent.

Farrell's eyes widen and she looked Evans up and down, pursing her lips. "I don't know if it's wise of you to call him by his name Evans, give your..." Farrell trailed, "...Blood situation."

James felt a bubble of anger inside of him. He opened his mouth, probably to tell Farrell to go fuck herself, but the look of Evans' face stopped him.

Her back was rigid, and her eyes were more fierce and determined than James had ever seen- including that time when he clued Snivellus' shoes to the ground last year.

"If calling him Voldemort is that dangerous for a muggle-born, I'll handle it myself. But I won't take the words back." She replied coldly, turning back to the front of the class.

James slowly turned as well, his eyes wide. He had never seen Evans' like that. She looked like a true Gryffindor- a fierce girl, not letting anyone hold her back.

She turned to him, her eyes still a bit sharp.

"Keep trying, you haven't managed to turn Whatever You Want into a cauldron yet." She reminded him, turning to pet the tabby cat before studying her notes.

James smiled, a newfound appreciation for Evans growing in him.

Perhaps, he had judge her too quickly. Maybe, there was more to Lily Evans then he first thought of.

And boy, did he want to know now. 


End file.
